Cristian Sulez
Cristian Sulez is the twin brother of Meredith Sulez, son of the Sulez parents, and grandson of Meredith's grandfather who is in a mental ward. When Klaus attacked Cristian and Meredith, he was attempting to capture both of them but failed in capturing Meredith, instead, he got her twin brother Cristian. Meredith was half-human, half-vampire as a result. He is one of the members of the Sulez Family. The Return: Midnight Meredith discovers that she had a twin brother named Cristian, who almost died, but Klaus had taken him when they were only 3 years old when the "attack" went on with her grandfather. She also tells the group what she really is, which is a hunter-slayer, and a new type of vampire with small fangs. Her parents have been feeding her amounts of blood in their meals. The Hunters: Phantom Meredith (whose last name is now "Suarez") discovers that Cristian (whose name is now spelled "Christian") was the black sheep of the family, had gone to boarding school at age 12 and had joined the military at 18. Neither he and Meredith are supernatural anymore, and their grandfather had died in a nursing home two years ago. The Hunters: Destiny Rising Cristian is one of the main antagonists, and the Klaus' new body, Physical Appearance Cristian is handsome, tall, athletic, and physically fit. He has hazel eyes, and medium brown hair. Like Meredith, Cristian is fast, strong, and can be described as a powerful human hunter. Personality Unlike physical attributes, his personality is the opposition that has her twin sister. At first, Cristian is kidnapped by Klaus, and his personality could be described as cold, but aware of his actions. Cristian somehow loves his family, but because of his nature, he does not return with them. After returning to being a human, Cristian is described as the black sheep of the family. In his last days, Cristian becomes the new Old One. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion:' It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel benwith it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'''Guardian's Blood: According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. Trivia *Klaus kidnapped Cristian and fed him blood slowly turning him into a vampire. Although it is not explained how, Cristian was able to grow up into an eighteen-year-old even though he is a vampire. Since Cristian was four, Klaus has sent Meredith's parents pictures of Cristian. *In the last book, Cristian is one of the main antagonists, and the Klaus' new body. *Cristian is the second character (Elena was the first) who suffers more transformations in the novels. **He was human, after, a vampire, back to being a human, and finally into a vampire/Old One. *Some fans believe that the Cristian's counterpart in tv series is Logan Fell, or Greta Martin. However, it has not been confirmed whether Cristian will appear in the future episodes. Category:Novel Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:supernatural